Present healthcare delivery operations are fragmented and diverse. Clinical decisions are made without the benefit of evidence-based best practice or reference cases, health care is provided without regard to the genetic characteristics of individual patients, and historical clinical data is fragmented, diverse, and generally not structured or organized to facilitate information retrieval and knowledge discovery. Existing healthcare systems typically operate within a single site or enterprise offering limited administrative, clinical, and financial data in both operational and informational contexts and are generally passive in nature. Further, existing healthcare systems react to data entered, but generally do not provide proactive guidance to the health professional end users of the systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a system for managing healthcare data including genomic and other patient specific information that overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior systems.